To Hell With Good Intentions
by xOneTreeHillIsLovex
Summary: Brooke gets what she wants. Brooke wants Nathan. Nathan wants Brooke. But then Brooke wants Lucas. But Lucas gets with Rachel? But he still wants Brooke? Read&Review!
1. Lifestyles Of The Arrogant

To Hell With Good Intentions 

**Ch.1: **Lifestyles Of The Arrogant

**Summary:** Brooke Davis always had her way. She was the queen bee of Tree Hill High along with her best friend Peyton Sawyer. But what happens when a certain Nathan Scott catches her eye and she has a new conquest in mind. And then, just when things are smooth sailing with her little Nathan Scott adventure- a new guy at school grabs her attention, causing her to start an even bigger conquest. BRATHAN/BRUCAS.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH, only the DVDs

**A/N:** Please read and review it would mean a lot!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Out. Get the fuck out of my room pinprick. Just because I said you could stay the night, didn't actually mean you could _stay the night_"

The poor man just layed there completely shocked as he felt the wrath of the one and only Brooke Davis upon him. Love him and leave him. That was how it always was.

"What the hell why are you still here at least _10_ seconds have passed. Out. GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled as she threw the hairbrush she was using to brush her hair at him, causing him to stumble out of bed and collect his clothes.

Once she heard the door close shut from downstairs she blasted her music which this morning was Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado. Truth was that Brooke sort of hated this type of music, but it was easy to dance to, and Brooke _loved_ to dance.

The halls of Tree Hill High were a runway for Brooke Davis. She always looked fierce and independent, and in way, she looked dangerous. Very dangerous. Let's just say she wasn't exactly the type that you'd take home to your mother. That is unless you plan on sending your mother to her deathbed a few years in advance- and if you are you're a sick, twisted person. Brooke Davis was every guys' dream. She had it all. The sultry attitude, the sarcastic wit, the Davis charm that always left you wanting more. Not to mention the absolutely flawless body and dimples so adorable that she could get her way no matter what the circumstances. Brooke Davis was a femme fetal. Guys wanted her and girls wanted to _be_ her.

She stood tall and proud at 5 feet seven inches and weighed a mere 121 pounds. Her skin was always clear, her hair was always perfect, not to mention her smile was always heart melting. Brooke Davis would one day take over the world, this I can promise you.

She was a female player, she got whoever and whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. Looks are more then deceiving when it comes to this girl. Don't be fooled by the innocent vibe she so cleverly gives off. Don't be fooled at all. Brooke Davis was a mean girl. She could make someone's life miserable for all eternity and not loose a minute of sleep over it. She was a slut and everybody knew it, but they would never call her on it, ever. She was who she was and she would destroy you if you ever sided against her.

For example, in her freshmen year a senior, Suzanne Collins, was overheard talking about how Brooke Davis thought she was 'the shit' during an A block class. Which she was, _obviously_. Well let's just say that Suzanne never showed her face at Tree Hill again seeing as all through out B block Brooke had Suzanne's boyfriend Dave in the janitor's closet doing God only knows what.

Poor girl. Ha, yeah right.

Poor girl my ass. Brooke didn't have feelings. It was a scientific fact.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan Scott, most famous for his role as de-virginizing the young, innocent tutor girl Haley James. His whole plan for it was pretty ingenious actually. He had a bet going that he supposedly couldn't 'tap that', as his challenged friend Tim so obnoxiously put it. He had to win it, he _needed_ to win it. He had gone so far to actually marrying the damn bitch. He had to admit though, entering her tightness was one of the most rewarding things he had ever done, not to mention the gloating he did afterwards. It was amazing. And the poor girl didn't even see it coming.

Psh, vows my ass.

He was a stud who got what he wanted all the time and every time. He had more girls then Wilmer Valderama and more one night stands then Paris Hilton. He was a man whore. And he was damn proud of it.

Of course word got around about Nathan's playboy ways, but still girls lined up to date him, knowing what they know about him. He had it all. He was the man. He was practically God. He made the Abercrombie Models look like Jack Black in a thong. Which isn't very interesting after the first minute or so. Nathan Scott was a Tree Hill legend when it came to the female population. They all wanted him, even those who say they didn't. A few minutes of the Scott charm and he had them wrapped around his large, and talented, finger. Hell, even some of the male population wanted him.

Sorry guys, Nathan doesn't swing that way. Thank God.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hey bitch"

"Hey hoe"

This was none other then the little morning greeting between the two most notorious girls of Tree Hill High. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. The brunette and the blondie. The Betty and the Veronica. Only not in cartoon and 1000 times hotter. The two leaned against the lockers non-chalantly as the girl to the side of them awkwardly attempted to open her locker, that was at the time located behind Peyton's back.

Good luck bitch.

"Uhm…excuse me..uhm…could you move over a bit..?"

"Uhm, excuse me. Could you like, uhm, fuck off?" Brooke asked, well, more like demanded the young girl, looking at her as if she were some sort of disgusting used condom on the side of the street. This of course, caused the girl to run off into the closest bathroom, probably in tears.

"You're such a bitch, sometimes I wonder why we're even friends"

"Cause you're a bitch too, silly" Came the reply of the perky brunette as she linked arms with her best friend, ready to take on another long, way too boring day of school.

Today, Brooke was clad in a pair of dark blue, almost black True Religion jeans that hugged her hips longingly, on the top she had on a black lacy Marc Jacobs tank top that flowed a little around her hips and gave off an innocently angelic vibe despite the extremely low cut. On her newly pedicured feet, she had on a pair of pointed Jimmy Choo black flats and she lugged around a big black leather purse by Coach. Her dark brown locks were down and slightly wavy with her layers framing her face in a 'I just roll out of bed looking this hot' way. A black headband rested on her head letting her hair be pushed back a little with a poof, framing her all too perfect features.

Peyton, on the other hand, was dressed in a black leather skirt by Marc Jacobs and a red Ramones wifebeater with killer black strappy heels. Her head full of long luscious blonde curls as usual and her honey blonde eyes lined lightly with black liner, and smudged just enough to be considered sexy.

"This is bull shit I don't want to go to Health I think I'm healthy enough.." Brooke groaned as the bell rang.

"I have art but we can skip next block and head to the mall, maybe have a little dress room fuck. Could be fun.. Love ya slut"

"Love ya skank"

Brooke rolled her green-hazel eyes before making her way into the classroom, late, as usual. The teacher knew by now not to question her when she came in late. Last time he scolded her she had nearly gotten him fired. It was fun, actually, having complete and utter control over people.

Smiling at the thought, Brooke took a seat in the back as the video began to play. As she doodled little drawings all over her notebook, bored out of her mind. Why'd she have to watch a video about safe sex when she could be out practicing it instead?

That was her theory.

As she was about to raise her hand, in hopes of going to the bathroom and never coming back, the door opened once more, and an all too familiar figure walked in.

The teacher, of course, pretended as if he didn't notice Nathan's arrival. For if he did he would have to scold him, only to be humiliated infront of his entire class by Nathan's jackass response.

Nathan looked around the room, observing his options. The only reason he had actually came to class that day was because he had spend the last block fucking the brains out of Cindy Driscoll, and needed to sit down. A devilish grin spread across his handsome features as he spotted a very hot Brooke Davis at a large desk by herself, obviously engrossed in her doodles.

Perfect.

Making his way to the back, he plopped down next to Brooke who only looked up at him after several moments, having not realized he was there.

"Can I help you?" She asked shortly, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her face.

"As a matter of fact you can.." He said with a coy look as he eyed her up and down with obvious desire. "..but it would require a lot less clothing then that.." His hot breath was on her neck as he fingered the top of her lacy shirt, getting extremely close to her ample cleavage.

To say that Brooke was used to guys like this would be an understatement. It happened more then four times a day and was getting pretty old. But the surprising thing wasn't that it was happening for the sixth time that day, but it was happening with Nathan Scott.

She took his finger from him and decided to play along. I mean, it was always fun to fuck with people's minds right?

Of course.

She brought his finger deep into the crease of her perfect cleavage and saw a smug look spread across Nathan's features. But also, she couldn't help but notice her eyes grow larger as she lead him deeper inside the crease.

"I suggest removing your head from your ass Nathan Scott, because _clearly_ you are out of your fucking mind if you think this little plan of yours is ever going to get past that" She said coyly as she moved his hand away and let it drop to the table causing a very heated Nathan.

"We both know it's going to get way past that.." He said huskily as he leaned close to her face. It was almost as if their lips were about to touch when the bell rang, bringing them back to reality.

"Yeah? Any other pathetic little remarks you'd like to throw my way in hopes of boosting your already deflated ego?" Brooke tried her best to make her voice seem strong and confident but her knees felt like jelly when he whispered those words to her. As if this were some sort of game.

"Brookie, your sweet sarcasm isn't as intimidating as you think, " He began, his deep blue eyes burning holes into her hazel-green as he leaned in, dangerously close to her ear, causing his lips to graze it as he spoke, his breath hot on her skin."..see you after school " He said with a grin before getting up and leaving.

That left Brooke with a cloud of confusion over her head. _See you after school? What was he planning..? _Oh.. Basketball. Cheerleading.

_Nice job dumb ass._

She shook her body of these jitters and walked out into the hall in hopes of finding her best friend. And sure enough, Peyton's signature head of curls almost immediately clouded Brooke's vision and the two of them walked out onto the campus and into Brooke's new black Hummer that she had gotten for the Fourth of July. Yes, the Fourth of July. She sped away, ignoring the confused bickering best friend in the front seat.

"So what do you think about Nathan Scott?" She said, her voice laced with obvious curiosity.

Peyton laughed, knowing what this was about.

"He's hot, and not to mention one of the best fucks I've ever had.." She winked at Brooke and the two girls giggled like little boys at Christmas. Or ya know..like girls giggling about the talent of a guy in bed. "He wants you I hear, I heard Tim talking to him this morning…he said something like.."

Peyton's face squinched up as she tried to remember the conversation she had overheard earlier.

"Uhmm..'she's mad dope yall should tap that ass'" She said with a proud nod, seeing as she remembered.

"Ew"

"Yeah I know..but hey..it could be fun. I mean, you never messed with Nathan before right? And not to mention _we_ never messed with his _head_ before..." Peyton reasoned with a wiggle of the eyebrows. "I mean, look what he did to that Hally girl..or was it Haley…"

"Tutor Slut?"

"Brooke, she's not a slut she like, lost her virginity to Nathan, you knew that you dipshit"

"Fuck you I forgot…but go on with the whole..messing with Nathan thingy mac bobber…"

"Uh, alright. I think you should make him think you want him bad. Bring out the slut in you..well, clearly there's no need for it to be brought out.." She teased playfully. But truth was, they both knew Brooke was a slut. And hey, so was Peyton.

"Hmm..I like what you're thinking goldilocks…alright. Operation Nathan Scott has commenced!"

She said with a devilish grin as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall and looked over to Peyton with a sly wink.

"Alright come on fat ass I'm gonna need some hot new outfits for this..and not to mention some killer lingerie" She winked as they both hopped out of the car, Peyton slapping Brooke's ass on the way.

"We both know I'm a skinny bitch Brooke. But I'll let you call me a fat ass, only cause I love you"

"Love you too….fat ass"

And for the rest of the day Brooke only had two things on her mind. – Buying some hot new lingerie and fucking the living day lights out of Nathan Scott.


	2. Over My Head

**Ch.2:** Over My Head

**A/N:** Please read and review I really love to hear what you guys have to say!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Loud moans could be heard all through out the large Chanel Department store in the Tree Hill North Carolina mall that day. Brooke Davis had once again found herself pushed up against the cool wall of one of the changing rooms with a more then well endowed man in between her thighs. His hands were on her ass, holding her up for more support so he could enter her deeper. She moaned with pleasure as the man continued to thrust inside her with all of his strength.

Too bad it didn't do as much for Brooke as it was obviously doing for him. He let out groans of pleasure that would give ecstasy a run for it's money. But then again, all men had this feeling when they were with Brooke Davis. After all, she _was_ Brooke Davis. She could make men beg at her feet for more and loved the feeling of being in control, of having power.

Feeling him shudder as he released she opened her eyes with a smirk on her perfect features as he brought his hands to the wall behind her for support. She had obviously worn him out- wouldn't be the first time either. She waited for his breathing pace to slow down impatiently and gave him a look as he attempted to lean in and kiss her.

"Not a chance in hell pretty boy"

Rolling her eyes, she slipped out from underneath him just in time for a sales woman clad in Chanel designer threads knocked on the door viciously.

"Excuse me but this is a fine department store for SHOPPING. The motel is down the street"

The woman said while popping her head in and back out, trying her best not to stare at the throbbing manhood in front of her. Brooke smirked at her as she slipped her black lacy tank top back on and then finished dressing with her panties and jeans. She slipped into her flats and smoothed out her shirt before admiring her reflection in the mirror.

Perfect. As always.

Pushing her way through the guy, whose name was long since forgotten, she made her way out of the dressing room and back into the store where she was greeted with more then a few dirty, knowing looks.

Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders as a sly grin came to her lips. The guy came stumbling out of the dressing room moments later fully dressed and made his way over to Brooke, feeling like he was on top of the fucking world because of today.

"So can I have your number, we can do this again sometime…"

His voice trailed off as he received a look of disbelief from her only to turn into a laugh.

"You're kidding right?" She asked, not bothering to hide her look of distaste as she collected the new black and light pink corset she had just purchased.

He continued to look at her like a deer caught in headlights. Poor fellow.

"Alright guy in need of a clue- here's one! This was a _one time_ thing. It's never going to happen again. You were used, and you weren't even all that good- got it Colin?" She said, as if she were speaking to some three year old with special needs.

"It's Henry…."

And those were the only words he was able to get out before Brooke took off in hopes of finding Peyton in Hot Topic. Probably checking out the creepy emo tee shirts like she usually does.

Brooke made her way into the store, ignoring the looks she got from the many pierced/tattooed people there. She grinned as she spotted Peyton paying for some things at the counter and noticed that the man ringing her up was more then a little fine.

The man had his ears pierced multiple times and had muscley arms with tattoos on his left one with designs Brooke couldn't recognize. He looked around late twenties early thirties...something like that. He had dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes and was built more then well.

Walking up to the two of them she placed her trademark dimpled smile on her lips and hung an arm loosely around Peyton's shoulder, making her cleavage stand out even more. This, of course, caused the man to look directly at her chest, not even bothering to hide his interest.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm looking for a semi gothic corset that fits my tit size perfectly. Maybe you could come in the back and help measure me?"

She said with a devilish smile and a perfectly arched eyebrow, causing the man to look up into her sparkling eyes with shock and interest. Brooke eyed him all over and noticed his nametag read 'Aiden'. Which was a hot name, according to Brooke.

"Here…" He took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it then handed it to her. "Call me sometime you're free and I'll come over and assist you personally"

His voice made Brooke wet inside. It was so deep and masculine- he was going to be an amazing fuck, she could tell. Peyton laughed and shook her head as she got her bag and linked arms with Brooke, who was waving goodbye to Aiden now.

"Slut"

"You know it"

The two girls laughed as they made their way back to Brooke's car to finish off the day of school they had ditched earlier.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Listen up bitches, some of you have obviously put on weight over summer vacation. And by some of you, I mean Bevin, Tiffany and Monique. Seriously girls, slimfast."

Brooke began to lecture her cheerleaders who were about to experience what is known as a rude awakening. Brooke was pretty much born to become the Captain of the cheerleading team. It just made sense. Hearing a scoff come from an all too familiar red head on the team, Brooke turned her attention to her and put on a fake smile sugar coated with bitchyness.

"Oh and Rachel, you might want to put on a few pounds. The whole anorexic thing may work for some people- but your total lack of curves has gotten a little out of hand" She said with a nod in her most sincere voice, causing Peyton to chuckle with amusement.

"I'm not afraid of you Brooke...I mean, it's not like I'm a cookie or a dough nut."

The cheerleaders 'Oued' as they stared at the fiery red head in disbelief, seeing as no one had ever really stood up to Brooke before. Rachel's face was only inches away from Brooke's, thinking that the sudden closeness added some sort of scary affect to her 'come back'. Brooke, however, was busy admiring the length of her nails as Rachel said this.

"Aw that little attempt at intimidating me was cute" She began, finally meeting Rachel's eyes with her own, finding it rather funny to see how angry Rachel was getting at Brooke's non-caring attitude.

"But seriously Rachel, you might want to eat something other then the laxatives I see you down during lunch. Also you know those can damage your skin a lot, have you ran out of Pro-active because I don't think I've ever seen your face this…blotchy" She said with a mock concerned nod as Rachel's face heated up even more, getting angrier by the minute.

"Bitch"

The cheerleaders were silent as they stared at the scene in front of them; at this point even the basketball players were watching the girls and their little scene. Brooke was always the center of attention and she wouldn't have it any other way to be honest. She let out a laugh, indicating she was amused by the sudden shock wave that came over the gym and she looked over at Peyton who was looking at her friend with a knowing grin.

"Yeah…_and_?"

This caused Rachel to bob around for words as if she were some sort of fish. She had no response. Mission accomplished.

The guys all laughed and some even wolf whistled at Brooke's bluntness, who was dressed in absolutely tiny black shorts that might have fit her in the sixth grade as well as a tiny white tank top and white sneakers. She looked like a goddess in spandex.

Practice was long and hard seeing as she made the girls run extra laps to get in shape. But the hard part wasn't really the exercise, it was pretending not to notice a pair of deep blue eyes watching her every move, every bend, with pure lust and need.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Yeah alright I'll call you tonight!"

Brooke made her way into the girl's locker room once everyone was cleared out. The only people left were a couple guys from the basketball team, including one very hot and sweaty Nathan Scott. She peeked out of the girl's locker room and into the boy's and grinned as she saw Tim and Dieter leaving to go home, leaving only Mr. Scott.

Walking into the locker room, she leaned against a near by locker- the steam from the showers making her skin damp. She was still in her tight black shorts and white tank top seeing as she didn't change yet. Spotting Nathan with a towel wrapped around his waist, she decided to play with him a little, something she was far more then good at. The room was still steamy but she could see him clearly as he went through his gym locker.

Boy did he look fucking good in that towel.

_Alright Brooke it's now or never..._

Closing her eyes, Brooke brought one of her hands down to her center and began to rub it slowly, tauntingly as she let a loud, sexy moan escape her lips. This caused Nathan's ears to perk up and for him to look over almost immediately- as if it were some form of mating call.

When his eyes landed upon Brooke pleasuring herself through her shorts his eyes grew wide and realized that she was just fucking with his head- something he was more then good at. He smirked at the completely erotic scene in front of him and made his way over to her through all the steam. He took the hand that she was pleasuring herself with and moved it to the side, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. She looked like a devil in an angel's body. Nathan knew her type. Hell he _was_ her type.

"Allow me"

His husky voice made her knees go to jelly like they did earlier as he gently ran his fingers over her area, teasing her, making her squirm. She let her head fall back against the locker as she felt his hand move her shorts and panties over in one quick motion- and before she knew it, he had his finger inside of her, rubbing against her walls.

"Mmm"

Brooke moaned with pleasure at the feeling of this and arched her back slightly, not wanting this to ever stop.

_Oh shit..Brooke control yourself YOU'RE supposed to be the one messing with HIM._

Although she was constantly telling herself that in her head, she was beginning to have serious doubts- especially when he slipped another finger inside her wetness and began to pump slowly.

"Your pussy's so wet.."

He whispered in her ear as she finally crashed her lips onto his, greeting him with a searing kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and she allowed him in as their tongues roamed each other's mouth, making Nathan's fingers pump even harder causing Brooke to almost collapse with the sudden force being exerted on the most sensitive part of her body. He began to rub her clit red with his thumb and then shoved her against a different locker, not caring whether or not he was too rough.

He brought his lips to her neck and kissed every inch of it before feeling her shudder at a certain place behind her ear. He sucked there hard, sometimes just licking to tease her as his fingers continued to work their magic.

She closed her eyes, enjoying ever minute of this as his mouth left her special spot and was brought down to her cleavage, leaving a trail butterfly kisses along the way. He lightly nipped at the top of her breasts that were about to pop out from the tightness of the tank top and he brought his free hand to one of them, massaging them roughly as she moaned even louder.

This was it. She was about to orgasm. This was it, he knew it too because her eyes closed tightly and her body began to tense up.

Then, out of nowhere, he removed his fingers and abruptly stopped what he was doing and just walked back to his locker and dropped his towel, getting changed into a pair of navy, silky gym shorts and a gray wife beater. He turned to look at her with a knowing smirk on his face as he got his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He got up close to her face, knowing very well the effects that he had on her seeing as she was still breathing rather heavily.

"This is only the beginning"

And with that, he left. He left her to lean against the locker to process everything that had just happened and how she had managed to just lose complete and utter control of the entire situation. Not to mention a situation that she had, infact started herself. If this was going to work she needed to get her shit together and fast. Nathan couldn't have this effect on her. No one ever did. No one ever met the standards of Brooke Davis. But clearly she had met her match.

"Game on Scott"

And with that, she proceeded to the girl's locker room and collected her stuff, only to go home and replay the entire locker room scene in her head. Over, and over again.


	3. Forgotten Faces

**Ch.3:** Forgotten Faces

**A/N:** Read and review PLEASE!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'I'm bringing sexy back, yeah, them other boys don't know how to act, yeah' 

Justin Timberlake's 'Sexyback' pumped through Brooke's surround sound speakers in her room. This would usually cause most parents to complain and yell at their child to turn down that 'shit you call music'. But, luckily for Brooke, her parents were never home which meant she could play her music as loud as she damn well pleased.

Her slender hips swayed to the beat of the song as she got ready for the party that was taking place at Nathan's beach house that night. It was Friday night, which meant game night and of course, the Ravens won. Every game night since as long as Brooke could remember there was a huge party afterwards. People would drink, smoke, fuck, and go home not being able to remember any of the events from the previous night.

It was quite fun actually.

Brooke walked into her closet; sifting through the new outfits she had bought the previous day at the mall with Peyton. Her thoughts began to sway to the events of the game that night and how Nathan had been watching her, hunger evident in his eyes.

Flashback 

Brooke was dressed in her skimpy cheerleading outfit with the rest of the girls as half time approached. They had been practicing their routine all week long and were finally going to perform it for the crowd.

Strutting out to the middle of the court, they began the routine as the song 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado came over the loud speakers, causing the girls to break out into a well-rehearsed scandalous dance.

Brooke was of course, front and center- her body moving with such suggestive actions that made several jaws literally drop. Her toned tummy moved to the beat as she locked eyes with Nathan who had just returned from their half time meeting with the rest of the team.

Never breaking eye contact once, she did the next move which involved, 'getting her eagle on', as Nelly would like to say. The rapper, not Furtado.

Nathan leaned against the wall, enjoying the view she was giving him. He had to admit he was rather disappointed when she returned to standing up and continued with the routine.

Once the song ended and they were done, the main lights came back on and the cheerleaders began to return to their place at the sidelines. But not before Nathan jogged his way over towards Brooke, placing a hand lightly on her bare waist.

"Tease"

He murmured as she shrugged innocently while skipping away with the rest of the cheerleaders to the sidelines.

As the game continued the girls continued to cheer for the team, Nathan mainly seeing as he was constantly scoring baskets. That was when someone tossed the ball to Nathan for him to catch and he missed it by a mere inch causing it to roll right to Brooke's feet.

Picking it up, she smirked and tossed it back to him.

"Nice catch"

"Nice rack"

Brooke shook her head as she held back a giggle that threatened to escape her lips. She turned to look at Peyton who gave her a look and then a grin. The two bumped hips as Peyton dragged her away a little farther from the rest of them.

"So have you made any progress yet?"

"Some…but none worth mentioning"

"Mhm. I bet- so party tonight, want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah that'd be good, I'm taking a shower as soon as I get home tonight"

"Alright same…it starts around 9ish so I'll pick you up around 11"

"Perfect, now let's get back to the game hoebag"

"You say that like it's a bad thing Brookie Boo"

**End Flashback**

Smirking, she picked out the perfect outfit and then glanced over at her clock to check the time.

10:05.

She pulled the towel out of her damp hair and began to let it air dry as she laid the outfit down on her bed and then stepped back into her closet to pick out a pair of shoes to match.

After several moments of contemplating what to wear, she finally decided on a pair of black strappy Jimmy Choo heels that she had bought the week before. Walking back into the bathroom, she blow-dried her hair so it was nice and wavy with lots of body as usual. She let the bathrobe around her body drop to reveal a lacy black Victoria's Secret strapless bra and matching lacy black panties.

I should totally go to school naked…

She smirked at her own thoughts and walked back into her room to get changed into the dress she had picked out. The dress itself was black and the bottom of it was cut diagonally so the longest it went to was above her knee, but the shortest it went to was just a few inches under the line of her panties. It was a halter dress with a plunging neckline that would make any boy, and girl for that matter, drool. The dress was tight around the middle to show off her toned body and tight around the chest area, to show off her to die for curves.

She walked over to her vanity and applied her make up carefully. Tonight, she was going for the whole Ashlee Simpson smoky eyes look with a gloss to go on her lips. Once she was done she slid on her heels and laced them up and then walked over to her larger mirror to look at her reflection.

Flawless. Absolutely, 100, flawless.

As usual.

Grabbing her black Chanel bag she headed for the front door seeing as she had just seen Peyton's car pull up front. She opened the door and stood on her front porch, showing off her dress as if she were a model. This received multiple catcalls from Peyton who stepped out of the car to admire her.

Peyton was clad in a pair of dark designer jeans that hugged her skinny long legs just the right way. On the top, she had on an off the shoulder emerald green drop top that had a plunging neckline as well, and on her feet were black, open toed heels which Brooke recognized as the ones she had let her borrow. Peyton's hair, was of course down and in loose curls as it usual was with her make up done lightly.

The girls were infact, jailbait.

"Damn P.Sawyer you look bitchin!"

"As do you B.Davis. But do we honestly need each other to remind ourselves?"

"Fuck no"

The girls hugged and laughed as they both got into Peyton's car, only to drive away into the darkness for another memorable night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The parties in Tree Hill were always known to be crazy and amazing. The parties at Nathan Scott's beach house were known for being even crazier and more amazing. Tonight was no exception.

"Peyton hand that back over here you've already taken four hits!" Came the whiny voice of a not-very-sober Brooke Davis.

Peyton giggled as she handed the bowl over to Brooke who lit it up almost immediately, breathing the smoke into her lungs. Holding it there for a long time, she finally exhaled and let all the smoke out, coughing slightly. This caused Peyton and the people around them to laugh at how baked Brooke was getting. And hey, it was true.

"Oh fuck you Peyton, like you've never coughed before"

This would have been a mean thing to say if the grin wasn't clearly evident on Brooke's face and the tone she used was far less teasing.

After taking two more long hits, she handed it over to the next person and got up to pour herself another drink. Once she got to the table she felt hands on her hips as a very familiar voice clouded her thoughts.

"You know you look so hot tonight, right?"

Her legs went to jelly again.

God damn it why the hell did this always have to happen with him? Stay focused Brooke, stay focused. You have to play with HIM. You're in charge. You.

"Of course, I always do- why would tonight be any different?" Came her response as she turned to face him, her back against the table as people around them continued to dance and gulp down their drinks.

"Oh and she's modest! What a catch. So how about you come on up to my room and we can finish what we started yesterday" He said cockily as if he knew she wanted to.

"Don't flatter yourself Scott. I was horny and needed some entertainment. And no offence- it could've been anyone."

Nathan's lip curved into a smug smirk at her response before nodding once in understanding.

"Whatever you say Davis. Oh, and no offence- your lies are for shit"

And with that, he walked away back to his buddies who were all scamming out the girls that were intoxicated enough to screw them.

Real gentlemen I tell ya.

Brooke scoffed at his reply and drowned the drink she had poured for herself, not bothering to take it easy tonight.

"Whoa take it easy there Brooke"

Ironic right?

Brooke looked up to meet the eyes at the one and only Jake Jagielsky. The boy who once so long ago knew her more then anybody else. The boy who had been best friends with her all through grade school and most of middle school. The boy she had dropped along with all her old friends who didn't meet the standards of Brooke Davis: New and Improved High School Version.

"Excuse me who gave you the right to talk to me? How about you prance back home to your precious little mistake and then go fuck yourself. Kay?" She spat out angrily as she referred to Jenny.

Pain flashed through Jake's deep brown eyes as he stared into the hazel ones he had once known long ago. The ones that used to hold that certain sparkle that could light up a room. The sparkle that had been long gone as well as the old Brooke. The one he loved like a sister. The one who no longer existed.

With out even muttering another word, he turned around and left to go back over to the group of people he came with, which consisted of that Haley girl and some other unidentified losers.

To be honest Brooke felt a tug at her heart when Jake walked away- but it only lasted about a second. He was from her past- and he didn't mean a thing to her anymore. Not at all. Then her eyes rested on the girl he was talking to. Haley something. The tutor girl.

Ew- why is SHE here?

Looking up at Peyton, she saw that her friend was thinking the exact same thing she was and decided to have a little fun.

"Well well well, I must admit I'm surprised you even managed to show your face in public"

Brooke's voice was full of distaste as she and Peyton began to crowd around the little group with a couple friends of theirs along with them.

Haley looked at them with fear in her eyes as she searched for the right words to say.

"I- I…."

"And she speaks! Surprise, surprise!" Peyton slurred causing Brooke to laugh.

"I suggest you leave now unless you want your ex husband to see you. I mean, how pathetic do you have to be to fall for that shit? You're laughable. You really are. Now, get the fuck out of this house before I have to physically make you."

To say the girl was petrified by Brooke's unfriendly tone would say the least. The young girl's eyes filled up with tears as she made her way through the crowd with a very upset Jake Jagielsky following her- but not before sending Brooke a death glare.

Brooke laughed and shrugged innocently as Peyton hip bumped her and made her way over to the drink stand again.

Brooke looked around the room with a bored smirk on her face. She wasn't going to let Nathan have her. Not tonight anyway. She needed to make him chase her more. To make him want her more. Then she'd have complete and utter control.

Downing several more hard drinks, Brooke began to find herself getting lost in the music completely, letting her body work any way it wants it to. She danced with everyone she came across, letting hands roam all over her body with not a care in the world.

She was too drunk to care anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know if I had a nickel for every time I came home to a hot girl passed out on my bed…well, I wouldn't have many nickels now would I?"

Brooke's hazel-green eyes fluttered open as she scanned the unfamiliar room for where the voice was coming from. She finally found a figure leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. He was built well, kind of lanky with a toned body, dressed in faded Levis and a navy long sleeved loose sweater. His dark blonde hair was in all different directions and his ocean blue eyes held a certain sparkle to them that made Brooke curious to know more.

"Who are you?"

She asked, not bothering to play it cool. She looked him over, noticing a large bag at his feet as well as one slung over his shoulder, as if he were on a trip of some sort. A smile crept across his face as he looked at the girl who self-consciously brought the covers over her body, which was previously only covered in a slinky black dress that left little to the imagination.

"I'm Lucas. Lucas Scott"


	4. Crash Into You

**Ch.4:** Crash Into You

**A/N:** I know I've been updating a lot recently but schools starting for me on Wednesday plus I'm going to be working a lot so forgive me if it takes me longer then usual for the next chapter. By the way I love the reviews I'm getting! You're all so nice! Please read and review still! I greatly appreciate it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucas Scott.

The name repeated itself in her mind as she put two and two together.

Lucas Scott. Nathan Scott. Scott. Scott beach household. Lucas Scott's room. BROTHERS!

There ya go Brookie.

"Hold up. _You're_ the other Scott?"

"The _other_ Scott? What is that like, the loser Scott?" He asked, his face squinched up in distaste of the name.

"No I mean… I've heard of you I just, didn't think you really existed"

"Ah I see Natey boy doesn't really speak of me that often…but I'm back for good now, too bad for him"

Brooke began to register this in her mind as Lucas dropped the bag that was hung on his shoulder to the ground and stretched out his arms, allowing his shirt to rise up slightly, revealing his toned abs. Which of course, Brooke noticed immediately.

"So I take it your in Nathan's grade?"

"Yeah, junior…" She said with a small nod, still unsure of how to act around him. Normally she would be all over this guy, seducing him until he cracks. But for some reason, she felt different. Maybe it was the way he didn't know anything about her and the way he looked at her- as if he were looking into her soul. Or maybe because she was extremely hung over. Yeah, probably the second thing.

"That's cool, I'm a senior so I guess you should look up to me, huh?"

Brooke smiled at his attempt of intimidating her with an 'I'm much wiser then you are' look, which almost immediately turned into a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah, for sure" She said with a scoff as she leaned up against the headboard of Lucas's bed, feeling slightly more comfortable then she had when he had first arrived.

"So by the state of the living room I'm guessing there was a party here last night. And by the state _YOU'RE_ in I'm guessing you're more hung over then hell and without transportation to return home" He said with a knowing look as he slid his hands loosely into the front pockets of his faded jeans, eyeing the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Well then I have to say you're a very good guesser" She said with a laugh as she ran a hand through her wavy locks.

"Want a ride?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with a friendly look on his face.

Normally Brooke would take this sort of kind gesture simply as a guy wanting to get into her skintight pants. And usually, she'd be up to it. But there was something about the way he tilted his head, the way he smiled. It was like he cared about her, even after only talking for five minutes.

She bit her bottom lip very lightly and gave him a small nod.

"Yeah…sure"

And with that, she removed the covers from her body and stood up, only to find that she was missing her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo heels that she had worn to the party.

Great. Just great.

Lucas had suddenly become rather interested in the wood of the door as Brooke bent over to look under the bed to find her shoes. It was all he could do to keep from staring at the ass of the goddess before him. Even with messy bed hair and smudged eye make up the girl was still a beauty.

"Ah...found them." Brooke said as she stood up straight, holding the shoes in her hand to indicate that she found them. "Let's hit the road"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The car ride to Brooke's house wasn't awkward, like Brooke had expected it to be. Actually, it was rather fun to talk to someone new and nice like Lucas. Who knew Nathan's brother would be such a nice guy?

"Turn right here. HERE! Turn right!" She said through her giggles as he drove past the street. Normally she would've been pissed off but she was in too good a mood to be angry, even despite the hang over.

"How the hell am I supposed to turn right when you tell me to AFTER I pass the the God damn street?" He asked, laughing as well at the situation before them.

"Well ya knowwwww if you had good reflexes such as myself, you would've been able to make the turn" She explained, as if it were some sort of special talent.

"Yeah alright there…" He smirked and rolled his eyes at the girl's actions before backing up and making the turn which lead to Brooke's house.

"Right here..105 Grant Street…red door"

"I can see it you know" He said bluntly as he pulled in the front of her house. "You've been out all night and you're coming home at 7:39 in the morning…Good luck with the grounding, man"

"That would require my parents to care, and to actually be home. Which I seriously doubt would ever happen" She said, forcing a small laugh and didn't bother to notice the frown forming on Lucas's mouth as she said this.

"Uhm, yeah so, thanks for the ride- and it was nice meeting you Lucas" She began as she opened the door to get out of the car. Once she was out she closed it and began to walk to her house, only to be stopped once more.

"Wait! I never caught your name pretty girl" He called out with a smile on his lips, causing her to turn around and return the smile as well.

"Well…I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you"

A grin formed on her face as did his before she turned and walked into her house. She leaned against the red door as soon as she got in and a small, adorably dimpled smile formed on her mouth.

"Lucas Scott. Boy are you in trouble"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Wait wait wait hold up…Nathan Scott has a brother?" Asked a very confused Peyton Sawyer.

"Yeah! And he's a total hottie. I mean he makes Nathan look like…well never mind they both have the same hotness scale…" She explained as she began to think about their similarity in looks, seeing as they're brothers and all.

"So he's a blondie right?"

"Yeah, messy dark blonde hair. Kind of like Brad Pitt but hotter."

"Hotter then Brad Pitt? I have _GOT_ to see this guy! Anyway what happened after he drove you home?"

"Nothing actually…he just drove me home and waited till I got into my house. He was a real sweetheart. Anyway it's gonna be SO great when he sleeps with me!" Exclaimed a very giddy Brooke Davis who had clapped her hands together for effect.

The two girls were spending their Sunday afternoon at Peyton's house, listening to emo 'cut my wrists' music while fooling around on the Internet.

"Well well well B.Davis I see you don't waste any time now do you?"

"Course not. And I got dibs on this one by the way so don't even try it hoe"

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes as Brooke began to flip through the latest issue of 'InTouch' that she had picked up earlier that day. Those gossip magazines were always one of Brooke's guiltiest pleasures.

"Oh look it's Rachel!" She said while holding up the magazine to show a picture of a sickenly skinny Nicole Richie, causing Peyton to laugh.

"You're such a bitch Brooke"

"And you love me for it. Admit it"

"You know I do"

They laughed and continued to do their own things. Peyton updating her MySpace and Brooke flipping through her magazines, until Peyton finally broke the ever-lasting silence.

"So how are you gonna do this?"

"Do what?"

"Juggle two brothers… I mean the whole Nathan thing is quite entertaining and I can't wait to see how it turns out- but what about this Lucas guy? I mean…how's that gonna work?"

Brooke's face squinched up as she thought about the possibilities of the situation she was in. Lucas was a good, friendly guy who Brooke would have to convince that she loved him, in order to fuck him. At least he seemed that way. But Nathan- Nathan was an asshole who had this whole sexual control over Brooke in ways she could never deny. He'd be an easy fuck but the whole thing was really about the chase, to see who could hold out longer. This was going to be interesting.

"I'll find a way, I mean, I always do" She said with a grin and a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Why do I have a feeling that these guys don't know who exactly they're dealing with?" She asked as she tilted her head to admire her best friend's ways.

"Because they don't Peyton. They really, really don't."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I hate Mondays" Brooke said to no one in particular as she slammed her head against her locker, wallowing in her own misery.

"They're not that bad…besides, I know a way we could make them better"

Brooke's eyes shot open as she felt hands oh so discreetly graze her breasts and down her tummy, resting on her hips that were peeking out between the short, faded denim skirt she was wearing, and the white long sleeve V-Neck sweater, both from Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Oh really? And how's that?" She asked, turning around to come face to face with none other then Nathan Scott, whose hands were now trailing along her bare thighs and up her skirt, but only a little.

His lips slammed on hers, causing her senses to go into overdrive as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, sucking on his bottom lips teasingly. The hallway was empty seeing as Brooke had left class to go to the nurse's office- at least that's what she told her teacher. Still the whole idea of this felt dangerous and erotic- especially since class let out in only five minutes.

Her hand found it's way down to the waistline of Nathan's jeans, which she unbuttoned with ease. Her tiny hand wrapped around Nathan's large cock and began to pump slowly. She pulled away with a sultry look on her face as Nathan's eyes closed tight.

"Mmm Brooke…"

"I guess the rumors are true Mr. Size Eleven"

She pumped harder this time, causing him to moan her name several more times before kissing his way down her jaw line and towards the top of her breasts.

"Show me your tits"

"I'm preoccupied with something else at the moment…" She explained, squeezing his hard dick for effect, making him groan with pain and pleasure at the same time.

His teeth dragged her sweater down just enough to reveal a hot pink lacy bra. He then brought out of his hands up from underneath her skirt, where they were previously resting on her upper thigh. Pulling her bra down roughly, he allowed his mouth to take over her entire left tit as his hand massaged the right one. He bit her nipple, lightly at first, then roughly, causing her to pump him even harder. He sucked hard on her aroused nipple and then brought his mouth back up to hers, kissing her hard, not giving two shits whether or not he was hurting her.

Finally, he orgasmed, causing him to jizz all over her freshly manicured hand. She pulled her hand out of his pants and leaned in, giving him one last kiss on his lips, loving the effect she had had on him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy and his head was tilted back, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling.

"Yeah you're right. Mondays aren't so bad" She said in a voice so husky that it would give Demi Moore a run for her money.

The bell rang and Brooke took off towards the bathroom to wash her hands, hips swaying tauntingly as Nathan watched, still out of breath from the their little encounter.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

English class. A class that Brooke only went to for Peyton, seeing as they were the only ones in their grade that were in advanced English- and she had gotten in trouble the previous year for skipping way too many times.

"Hey skank you're late for class"

"As are you P.Sawyer. As are you" She spoke in a Yoda type voice causing Peyton to laugh and link arms with her.

And it was true. The bell had rung about fifteen minutes ago, fifteen minutes that Brooke spent primping in the bathroom and Peyton spent making out with Gabe Vincent in the boy's bathroom.

"I guess we should make an appearance in English, huh?" Brooke teased while tucking a loose strand of chocolate colored hair behind her ear.

"I suppose we could- I mean it's the _LEAST_ we could do…"

Brooke nodded her head in agreement as they swung the door to their English class open, only to reveal a very pissed off looking Mr.Chamberlin.

"You girls are late"

"Yeah…and we're supposed to give a shit be_cause_…" Came the smart-ass reply of Brooke Davis, causing several of the seniors in the class to laugh.

"Have a seat Brooke, you too Ms.Sawyer. This is the last time you ever show up late to my class because next time you're not getting in at all!"

"Oh that would be a tragedy..."

"Can it Sawyer"

More laughter spread over the class as the two girls took their seats in the middle of the classroom, Peyton doodling her 'nobody understands me' drawings in her notebook, and Brooke re-applying her lip-gloss, using her cell phone as a mirror.

"Anyway as I was saying before Paris and Nicole decided to grace us with their presence…" He began with a smirk. "I would like to welcome a new student to Tree Hill High and to our very own English class. Lucas Scott"

Brooke's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Peyton who arched an eyebrow and mouthed the words 'Lucas Scott?' to her in disbelief. Brooke turned around to where the teacher was motioning and locked eyes with the very same Lucas Scott that had drove her home Saturday morning. He was sitting right behind her the whole time so far and she hadn't even noticed him. He grinned at her knowingly as he gave a short wave to the people around him, ignoring the murmurs which mostly consisted of, 'Lucas Scott! As in Nathan Scott's brother!'.

"Alright now pass the papers that I handed you down to the person behind you…"

Once Brooke got the papers she turned around once more to look at him, handing him a paper as he stared at her intently.

"Thanks Brooke" He said with a playful smile, using her name for the first time.

Brooke just stared at him more and raised an eyebrow at the look he was giving her. It was unreadable to Brooke but just made her even more curious about him. She needed to get to know him. And then she'd fuck him. He was one of those types.

Well if that was the case then so be it. She would have Lucas Scott wrapped around her now jizz-free finger. Thank God.

After class was over Brooke made her way out of the room before anyone else had with Peyton following close behind.

"Hey pretty girl!" Lucas called after her as he caught up with her. "I have history next and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to show me to my class?"

Brooke locked eyes with Peyton who in return motioned for her to go to him. Turning around to face him, a suggestive grin formed on her face as NC-17 rated fantasies paraded through her mind. Maybe it was the way Lucas looked at ease in just his faded jeans and faded red tee shirt, or maybe it was the way he kind of squinted when he spoke. Or maybe it was just because she was horny. She wasn't going to last long that was for sure. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

_But what about the plan? Love him then fuck him!_

Oh yeah…that's right. He wasn't one of those types was he? She would have to have an actual relationship with him first, huh?

Fuck it.

Grabbing him roughly by his collar, she dragged him into the nearest empty classroom and slammed him hard against the wall. She stared at him and his adorably confused look before backing away slightly and reaching down to pull her sweater up and over her head, revealing her hot pink lacy bra. To say that Lucas was shocked would be an understatement. His eyes grew wide with disbelief as he stared at her nearly bare breasts, not bothering to hide the face that he liked what he saw.

"Like what you see?"

Ha ha…sorry I had to.

Lucas didn't say anything. He couldn't. Every time he opened his mouth no sound came out.

"I thought so" She said smugly before bringing her arm around his neck and pulling him towards her roughly. She kissed him passionately and was more then a little surprised when she felt his hands cup her cheeks rather then her breasts that were begging for attention.

This was too lovey dovey for her. It was almost sickening.

Taking his hands, she lead them to her breasts, her mouth not leaving his once. That was when he abruptly pulled away, bringing a hand to his head as if he were stressed out.

"Brooke we can't do this…I mean you're not this type of girl! We're friends…I mean…I've done random shit with some girls before but you…you're just not like that.." He said, at loss for words. Clearly he didn't know her that well.

"Alright FIRST of all, we are not friends. You do not know me, you drove me home once. Big deal, that doesn't give you a right to talk to me like you fucking know me. SECOND of all, I don't know you nor do I want to know you. You mean nothing to me, and I mean nothing to you. Got it? Good" Came the very pissed off reply of Brooke Davis before leaning back in to kiss him, only to be rejected once more.

"Brooke…are you ok? I mean…if you need someone to talk to I'm here…" He said, sounding genuinely concerned.

Brooke let out a scoff of annoyance and disbelief. She had brought him into this room with one thing in mind and now he wanted to 'TALK'.

"What are you like, gay or something? This was a mistake because you are clearly not worth my time" She said pushing past him as she brought her shirt back over her head, anger etched on her face.

And with that, she took off, leaving a more then stunned Lucas Scott alone to think about the situation that had just happened.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So yeah, he's like, totally Nathan's brother. And not to mention a total fox. I mean he's only been here like, a day, and he's already on the basketball team, I mean, can you believe it?"

"Nathan Scott has a brother?"

"Uh huh. And he's like, a senior. And a hottie"

This was the mindless banter between the two Tree Hill High cheerleaders Bevin and Theresa. Brooke rolled her eyes having overheard it and then walked over to Peyton with an annoyed look on her face.

"Could this team _be_ more stereotypical?" She asked referring to the 'cheerleaders' and emphasizing the word 'be' like Chandler would in 'Friends'.

Peyton laughed and shrugged as she herself eyed Lucas who was now running laps with the rest of the team. It was basketball/cheerleading practice and Brooke was now clad in a pair of navy Juicy Couture sweat pants, a white tank top, and a matching navy Juicy Couture sweatshirt zipped only halfway up, and white sneakers.

"Probably…I wonder how Nathan feels about his brother coming here and taking over like he did…"

Brooke's eyes then met Nathan's who had an annoyed expression on his face as Whitey complimented on something Lucas did. This caused Brooke to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Whatever. It's not my problem to worry about… Alright girls chit chat time is over back to work!"

And the girls continued to practice for about half an hour. That was when they got a small break for water, talking, etc- as did the basketball players.

"So you're Lucas right? I'm Rachel…I was new this year too so it looks like we're in the same bed- or is it boat Anyway…just let me know if you need help with adjusting or anything" She began as she leaned into him, her mouth near his ear. "And I mean, _anything_." She pulled away with a grin as she saw Lucas's eyebrows shoot up at the attractive red head that was coming onto him more then a little strong. Oh yeah, he could get used to this.

Brooke, who had been watching the scene, shook her head with disgust. Noticing this, Rachel grinned and sauntered over to her with an innocent look on her face.

"Awwww! Is Brookie jealous that I got to him first?" She asked as a devilish grin spread across her face.

This of course, caused Brooke to laugh as and stared the girl down, pity evident on her face.

"Jealous of what? How he's just gonna use you then kick your ass to the curb just like Nathan did? Along with all the rest of them?" She asked, tilting her head with a small nod.

"Fuck you" Came the response of the fiery red head as she walked away in defeat.

"It's so sad. I mean really" Said Peyton as she came up beside her friend with a mock concerned look on her face, making Brooke laugh.

Brooke looked up and caught Lucas's eyes, giving him a smirk and an arched eyebrow, causing him to look at her strangely. Brooke rolled her eyes at his look but was brought back to reality by Whitey's shrill whistle.

"Alright fellas! Back to work! Suicides!"

Taking advantage of the situation the basketball team was in, she decided to show off. She took off her sweatshirt and tossed it on the bench and then took off her pants, revealing a pair of navy boy shorts that were long enough to be gym appropriate, but short enough to be sleazy.

Walking over to the side of the court where the mats were up against the wall, she lifted one of her legs up to her head and pushed it against the wall, stretching her body, making a loud moan escape from her lips. Of course she didn't have to moan because of this, but it didn't hurt now did it?

This caused several of the basketball players to abruptly stop running and turn subconsciously to look at her, admiring her long, sculpted legs and the very little material that covered her special area. She opened her eyes and smiled triumphantly at all the pairs of eyes on her, including those of Nathan AND Lucas Scott.

"BROOKE DAVIS!" Came the angry voice of Whitey as he brought his hand to his head in annoyance. "If you could refrain from your moaning for the rest of the practice that would be spectacular!"

Shrugging innocently Brooke nodded her head and then stood up straight, bringing her arms up over her head, making her shirt rise to reveal her toned mid-driff.

"Sorry Coach…I guess underestimated the power of my flexibility"

She grinned and winked at Lucas who stared back at her in shock and disbelief. This wasn't the girl he drove home on Saturday morning. It couldn't be. This girl was way more aggressive and confident. Not to mention a bitch. He had heard several stories about her already and he had only been there for a day. But he simply shook off the stories, thinking that a girl as sweet as her could never do the things people claimed she did. That was until his empty classroom encounter with her before.

Boy was he wrong.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Making her way out of the gym and over to her Black escalade, she reached into her bag and began searching around for her key. Because of this, she couldn't see where the hell she was going, causing her to walk straight into a well built figure, knocking her back several feat.

"Would you watch where you're fucking going?" She shouted, although she knew perfectly well that the entire accident had been her fault.

She looked up, anger in her eyes as she realized she had bumped into Lucas, who had been walking over to his car which was parked right next to her.

"Oh…."

She said simply, making the situation even more awkward. Lucas crossed his arms over his sculpted chest with a rather amused look on his face.

"You're really somethin ya know that? I mean granted I've known you for less then a day but you have got to be schizophrenic or something because the bitch I spoke to today is NOT the same girl that I drove home the other morning"

"Ok first of all, you don't know me. Second of all: you don't know me. So quit pretending like you do." She said aggregately as she shoved her way past him to her car.

Normally when she had a fucking conquest she would be nice to them and win them over- and she wanted to, she really did. But he just kept pushing her buttons…

"Then how about you let me?"

"What?" She asked shortly as she finally found her key.

"Let me know you"

"There's nothing to know Lucas" She said simply, feeling herself give in as she heard him sigh in defeat. "You said it yourself, I'm a bitch. That's all there is to it"

She got into her car and with one last glance at him, drove away.

"Whatever you say Brooke Davis…whatever you say"


	5. A Multitude Of Casualties

**Ch.5:** A Multitude Of Casualties

**A/N:** You guys your reviews mean the world to me! I love all the appreciation I'm getting and although some stories have more then I do, I wasn't expecting much this being my first story and all.

And I totally agree with all of you about how BRATHAN&BRUCAS are both hotter then hell. It's gonna be so hard to decide in the end. But oh well…I have some ideas in store for you so you'll just have to read to find out!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What if like, this was what being sober was like? Ya know? I mean, like, what if in reality…we were always high. And when we smoked, we got sober, you know?" Peyton asked as she took another hit from Brooke's bowl which was once pink, but now brownish with the resin of the weed.

"You mean like…instead of getting high we'd be getting sober?" Came the somewhat confused response of a very blazed Brooke Davis.

This caused Peyton to laugh uncontrollably although I think it's pretty clear that it wasn't all that humorous. Ah yes, the effects of marijuana.

"HEY BROOKE! LET'S GO GET SOBER TONIGHT AT THE PARTY! WOOOOHOOOO!" Peyton shouted through her snorts and giggles.

Brooke, who was now laughing along with her, took her hit, holding the smoke in her mouth for an extremely long time to get the greatest effects.

Most teenagers wouldn't smoke up in their room, seeing as it would cause most of the house to smell and their parents to go crazy on their ass. But you see the thing with Brooke Davis is that her parents were never around. Nope. They were too busy on their vacations. Her daddy fucking the secretary and her mommy drowning her sorrows away in a bottle of merlot at some fancy hotel in wherever. That's why Brooke Davis' room was the perfect setting for a nice little smoke up.

"Wow…that'd be so weird. Know what would be even weirder though? Like…cats being able to like…go shopping…like, cats were us, and we were their pets! Man that'd be so effed up!"

Peyton in return just stared at her friend with a goofy grin on her face before busting up laughing and throwing a pillow at the pretty brunette.

"Should I pack another bowl? Nah nah we're baked enough…besides…I gotsstaaaa savee me some weeeeeeeeeeeeed! Yeeeeehawwww!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and stood up and walked out of Brooke's room, leaving Brooke to wonder where the hell she was going. Whatever. She could entertain her_self_. She layed on her bed, thinking about everything that was going on in her rocky love life, enjoying the feeling of her body sinking down into the fabric. More then she actually was of course- one of the many wonderful feelings of being high.

Nathan made her feel. He made her want him and he knew he did. He would always have a certain control over her that was almost dangerous- but hot at the same time. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her. Let's just say he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. But none the less, Brooke was no stranger to his type. She was the female version of him. She was Nathan Scott- _in pants._ She chuckled at the thought as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be brought on a magical roller coaster ride.

More thoughts paraded her mind as she pictured how hot the sex would be between Nathan and her. Hotter then hell that was for sure. She thought about how he would make her beg for more and how she'd make him weak from just one of her touches. They were bother overly sexed teens who knew exactly how to make the other one crack. A dangerous combination if you ask me. They wanted each other badly, that much was obvious. But the only question was whether or not Brooke would let him have her.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she didn't want him, she knew they'd be a match made in heaven- in the bedroom at least. But she also knew that he was just like her. In every way, shape and form. He was a manipulative asshole. And she was a manipulative bitch. Temptation is a mother fucker, that's for sure.

Then there was _Lucas_ Scott. Just as attractive as Nathan but with that 'boy next door' type vibe and, well, _nice_. Lucas was the exact opposite of Nathan and yet they had those same, piercing blue eyes that could make you feel as if they were looking right into your soul. A dangerous charm that would make Brooke at her most vulnerable point. He was an amazing kisser without question, he knew what he was doing as well. But it was different then Nathan. It was sweet, romantic- while Nathan kissed Brooke with roughness and force, which was extremely kinky…

He cupped her cheek, not her breasts. He went to class to learn- as oppose to Nathan who went to class to…well…I guess Nathan didn't really go to class much now did he?

Brooke began to think about the sex that her and Lucas would share together one day. It would definitely start off soft and passionate and loving and all that crap- but who knows? Lucas could be a closet freak. Ou just the thought of it makes me all… Well…let's not get into that.

Just then, as Brooke was weighing out her options, her bedroom door flung open and she was greeting by Peyton, arms full of cheetos, pepsi, leftover pizza, and sour cream and onion chips. Yum.

"Awwww yes!" Exclaimed a very happy Brooke as Peyton jumped onto the bed with her, awakening her from her roller coaster ride.

"I hope you don't mind I raided your fridge!" She said with a grin.

"Damn straight I do bitch" She replied jokingly as she opened the fresh bag of cheetos, breathing in the beautifully cheesy smell.

"Mmmm nothing I love more then the smell of fresh cheese!"

This of course, caused both girls to burst out into a giggle fit and then dig into the food they were supplied with. Each on their own little roller coaster of life.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_His hands roamed all over Brooke's body in places that could make any girl squirm. She shuddered at his touch and clawed at his back, probably leaving several marks there. His hot breath was all over her naked body as his mouth moved down from her neck and to her breast, kissing all around it._

"_I need you so much Lucas…I love you"_

"_I love you too pretty girl…I love you too" _

He responded as his mouth came back up to meet hers, kissing her so passionately that she was at a loss for air. The whole scene around them was one of the most romantic settings she had ever seen. They were in a big, black room with a red velvet bed and abstract paintings all around as well as white sheets on the floor that was covered with red and white rose pedals and lit candles. It was perfect. Absolutely positively perfect. The very idea of all this happening was enough to make Brooke orgasm alone.

"_I told you Brooke, I'm the one for you…" He murmured into her ear as he kissed her special spot._

"_Wait what?" She asked, confusion flooding her eyes as she pulled away._

"_All you have to do is let me in"_

_He said, his eyes were big and his voice was almost pleading with her. He looked like a wounded puppy in need of someone to love him. He seemed so vulnerable in that one second that he reminded her a little bit of herself. She was lost. Just lost in the world with no one to love her. She was alone. She was so alone._

"_I can't Lucas, I can't. It's- it's harder then that!" She said, tears flooding her face as he just held her close, their naked bodies pressed together as she just cried and cried and cried._

"_I know pretty girl…I know"_

Brooke Davis' hazel-green eyes fluttered open only moments before her alarm clock was meant to go off. Call it luck, if you will. She reached over and pressed the 'Power' button as soon as she saw it had lit up red, signaling that the alarm was about to start in a matter of seconds. She yawned and leaned up against the headboard of her king sized bed and stretched out her slender arms as a tiny yawn escaped her lips. It was Thursday which meant that, One- it was OC night, and Two- Friday was the next day.

The dream she had just had seemed so realistic that it was almost scary. The very thought of it made her shudder. It was one of the most oddest dreams she had ever had. It was just something that would never happen, right? Brooke wasn't the type for that type of stuff. Shaking her head of her silly thoughts, she decided to get ready for the day.

Getting up out of her bed she made her way into her closet where she got out the outfit that she had picked out the previous day. Setting it down on her bed, she turned on her straightener, which heated up in seconds and straightened out her hair, leaving a few bouncy layers. Once she was done with her hair she walked back over and changed into the outfit she had picked out which consisted of dark Chip&Pepper jeans, a black corset that left her light pink satin bra poking out, and black flip flops. She then applied her make up lightly, seeing as she already was a natural beauty, and then made her way out the door, into her car, and to school.

Pushing her way through loser freshmen and sophomores, she made her way over to hers and Peyton's locker to wait for her, a morning routine for them. She smirked at all the wannabe Hilton girls chatting away into their phones. Obviously they must've fried some of their brain cells along with their bleached out hoe-hair.

"So I have this idea…"

Brooke smirked at the voice as a raven haired hottie approached her, placing one hand above her head onto a locker as he looked into her eyes.

"Does it require me naked in the janitor's closet because I'll have you know- it's never gonna happen"

"First of all, no. And second of all, yes it will" He said with a cocky grin as he stared her body down, allowing his eyes to linger on the risqué bra that was poking way too far out of her corset.

His response caused her to scoff, preparing for another smart ass reply before she was cut off by him once more.

"What I was thinking was this. How about you and I go public? You know like boyfriend and girlfriend? Just to give all the faggots at this high school something to talk about. It doesn't have to last long if you don't want it to…it can be merely a fling…" He said, his voice calm and deep.

Brooke stared up at him in disbelief before letting out a laugh.

"Yeah alright…First of all, you and I both know that we are not dating material. I'd have another guys' head in between my legs on our one-day anniversary. And You'd probably be fucking some loose cheerleader up the ass as well. It's not gonna work" She said simply, expecting the conversation to end there.

"Well what if I was that guy in between you?" He asked, his voice dropping as his head dipped lower to meet her height, allowing his lips to gently graze her neck.

Uh oh…it was that feeling again.

"Not a chance in hell Scott" She said, forcing as much distaste in her voice that she could fit. That's when Peyton showed up beside her, leaving Nathan no choice but to back away. Those two were physco bitches when they're together.

"Just think about it Davis...I know you'll come around" He said with a wink before taking off.

"What was that about?" Asked a very confused Peyton as Brooke shrugged it off, still staring at Nathan's back as he walked away.

"Nothing important" She said nonchalantly as she made her way over to her first class.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Oh my god! Brookie did you hear!" Asked an overly excited Bevin Prince as she skipped over to Brooke.

"Hear what?" Brooke asked, confused. She was never one to be left out of the loop. Hell she _created_ the loop.

"Lucas Scott and Rachel Getina. They were _totally_ going at it today in the electronic room. Theresa walked in on them and now it's ALL over school!" She said, excited that she was the first to tell Brooke the new gossip.

Brooke just stood there at a complete lost for words. Why'd she feel so empty all of the sudden? I mean, it wasn't like this should have an effect on her, right? He didn't mean a god damn thing to her and she didn't mean a god damn thing to him. She even said it herself! But then why did she feel so hollow? So…alone.

Realizing how sketchy it probably seemed that Brooke didn't reply yet, she shook her head out of her thoughts and then scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"He probably just needed a lay. He's not that hot anyway, he must've been desperate" She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she made her way into her English class, ignoring the pain soaring through her heart like a knife. Once she got there, she noticed that both Lucas and Peyton were already there. Lucas had his ear phones in, waiting for the bell, and Peyton was drawing in her sketchbook.

Ignoring Lucas entirely, she sat down in her usual seat in front of him and next to Peyton.

"So could you maybe _not_ be cheer nazi today and not make us run five miles" Peyton began with a smirk evident on her face.

Brooke, who could still feel nothing whatsoever, simply shrugged and nodded.

"Sure"

Wait a second. Hold up. What the fuck. Are you serious. Ect. Ect.

"Sure? No bitchy or snide remarks? Oh my God code red come with me." She said, grabbing Brooke's arm and dragging her out of the classroom and into the nearest girl's bathroom. Before speaking however she made sure that no one was there to hear their private conversation.

"Ok what the fuck is up? I mean, are you ok?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine…just, tired" She said giving her her best fake smile, causing Peyton to smirk.

"Brooke I'm not an idiot, you can talk to me" She said in an almost pleading voice.

"Whatever Peyton it's not that big a deal. Let's just say I've got some decisions to make" She said simply as Peyton gave her a confused look and then nodded, not wanting to push her friend anymore.

As they made their way back to class, Lucas caught eyes with Brooke and smiled, who in returned gave him a look void of any emotion whatsoever.

Midway through class he leaned in to whisper to her.

"Listen, I _know_ you probably heard about the whole Rachel thing and I know you're probably pissed at me for it…" He began, his voice trailing as Brooke turned to face him, her eyes stone cold.

"Please, don't flatter yourself Scott. You missed your chance with me so you had to take what ever was handed to you next. In this case: a skinny bimbo with fake tits and no class. Real nice" She said, venom in her voice as she turned back around, leaving a sullen Lucas to absorb what she just said.

"Brooke I'm sorry I just-"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Mr.Chamberlain before continuing on with the lesson, leaving Lucas to wallow in self pity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Alright girls take a break!" She said, clapping her hands together as they all groaned from the running they had to do.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Rachel began to go into a detailed story about her and Lucas' little electronic room fuck. Nice Rachel. Real nice.

"So yeah he was amazing. Next I think I'm gonna do Nathan Scott. I always knew he wanted me- I mean, who doesn't?" Rachel said with a laugh as some cheerleaders agreed and giggled.

"I don't think Nathan likes his girls fake and loose" Brooke said with a smirk as Peyton laughed beside her.

"Please Brooke. Really, don't try. You're just bitter because I got to Lucas first, and now I'm going to get to Nathan first. Maybe they just prefer their girls, well, how do I put this, '_thin'_"

Brooke didn't want to get angry. She really didn't. But she was. Not angry enough to hit her. Not yet. But angry enough to get revenge for the people that had hurt her. She wanted it, and she had to play it sneaky.

Or she could…

"Yeah you're right Rachel. Why would Nathan ever want me when he could have you?" She said with mock sweetness, causing Rachel to stare at her with disbelief and suspicion.

"Oh well" She said with a shrug, leaving a very confused Rachel and a group of cheerleaders to process what had just happened.

That's when Whitey blew his whistle and the basketball players all came over to get their drinks and take a break from the hardcore work out they had been put through.

Lucas was staring at Brooke, trying to catch her eye. He had to, he needed her to acknowledge him. Brooke of course knew this was happening and didn't even bother to so much as glance in his direction. She had way more important things on her mind.

Nathan, Tim, Josh, and Dieter made their way back onto the court as a grin formed on Brooke's smooth lips. She was in her tiny shorts and tank top as usual and felt more sexy then ever as she strutted over to Nathan, meeting him halfway onto the court. All eyes were on theme as they stared at each other, agreement in their eyes. Complete and utter silence filled the gym.

"Hey baby you were working hard out there"

"Yeah, coach has got me running extra laps to help me build up speed"

"Aw all work and no Brooke makes Nathan a boring boy"

He let out a deep laugh as his arms snaked around her tiny waist and her arms around his neck. Their lips met in one of the most sweetest, yet passionate kisses that she had ever had before. Much like the one her and Lucas shared in her dream.


	6. Funny Little Feeling

**Ch.6:** Funny Little Feeling

**A/N:** You guys are great. I'm soo sorry I havn't updated in yearss blah! My lab top broke and all my precious belongings got deleted. Which...well..sucks. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I could use all the encouragement to continue this story. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I've got a funny little feeling,_

_My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah,_

_I'll cannon ball right through the ceiling,_

_And sink my teeth until the feeling's gone_

Brooke smiled at her reflection in her full size mirror as she applied her Givenchy Mascera to her beautiful hazel-green eyes. She was all set for the night. Her Ravens cheerleading uniform was neatly pressed and rested on her slender body. The perfect, royal blue 'R' was painted on her cheek and her make up was done flawlessly. Her black razor cell phone vibrated on her dresser and she grabbed the remote to her Ipod speakers and turned off the music before picking it up.

"Hey _boyfriend_" She said into the speaker, giggling at how the word sounded when it escaped her lips.

"Hey you, quite the performance in the gym today. I think Rachel will never fully recover" Nathan replied, his deep, throaty laugh filling her ears, bringing a smile to her lips.

"From what? The shock or her eating disorder?"

They both shared a laugh as Brooke re-straightened her shiny, chocolate locks.

"So do you need me to pick you up for the game tonight? Seeing as I _am _your boyfriend and all..." He said, and Brooke could see the sly smirk forming on his lips even though he was only on the phone..and not near her at all.

"Well...I did tell Peyton that I'd need a ride but...I guess I don't anymore now do I?" She said, smiling to herself.

"Be there in 10"

"Make it 15"

"Done"

Brooke hung up her phone and glanced in the mirror as realization came over her. She replayed the conversation she had just had on the phone. With Nathan. Nathan Scott. Asshole extrordinaire. It didn't seem right at all...it just didn't add up. They had had an actually conversation without X-Rated comments or jerky remarks. It was almost as if they _were _boyfriend and girlfriend. For real.

_Weird._

Brooke shook her head and rolled her eyes of these thoughts before speed-dialing Peyton and slipping her feet into her Nike cheer sneakers.

"Why hello Mrs.Scott. Nathan, to be exact. " Her best friend greeted her.

"Ha ha hey...so I'm not gonna need a ride to the game..._Nathan's _picking me up" Brooke smirked at her friend's laughter and ran a hand through her hair.

"Come on B.Davis...what's gonna come of this? I don't get it, is it just to make Lucas jealous?"

"Yeah...pretty much. Not that I need too. He's off with that Paris Hilton wannabe bumble gum bimbo" She said scoffing.

"Don't stress over it babe, he doesn't deserve you. And besides he already knows what he's missing...I bet he's regretting it more then anything"

"Obviously. But it doesn't hurt to rub it in his face a little now does it?" She grinned evilly as she heard a car honking from out front.

"Gotta go. Naties here. Love you and see you at the game hoe. Let's go to my house after to get ready for the party"

"Deffinetly. See you skank"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Don't think so" Brooke said as Nathan leaned in to welcome her with a kiss while sliding into the passenger seat of his Jaguar.

"Hey hey now don't be catty..." Nathan grinned as he started up the car.

"Whatever. Just drive" She said shortly. She had been feeling weird ever since their giddy little phone conversation and wanted desperately to get things back to the way they were. And by that, she means Nathan being a dick and her being a bitch.

Nathan frowned a little bit and shrugged, but drove none the less.

This, however, didn't settle Brooke. She needed him to be mean to her. She play with her mind a little bit. Not to just sit there and take it like some pussy. She huffed and crossed her slender arms across her C-Cup chest while leaning her for head against the window. She perked up a bit as they pulled into the crowded Tree Hill High parking lot. There was nothing better then the feeling of Friday night _just _beginning- game night.

**Flashback**

_Brooke winked as Nathan playfully slapped her on her perfectly perky butt. She turned and walked back over to her squad, knowing fully well that there was an intense pair of broody, ice blue eyes following her the entire way. _

_"Wh- Wh- Wha- What...?" Rachel asked, her mouth wide open with shock._

_"Rachel close your mouth. I mean we know you're used to being on your knees but you're standing up now and well...it's a little innapropriate" Brooke smiled a sickenly sweet smile as Peyton stifled her laughter._

_Once practice was over Brooke was heading over to her car to drive home, shower, and get ready for the game._

_"What the hell was that all about?" Brooke smiled devilishly while turning around to face none other then Lucas Scott. _

_She shrugged innocently and batted her long, gorgeous eyelashes._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about Lucas..." She said simply as she crossed her arms, a smile still plastered on her face._

_"The PDA with my _brother_? Ring any bells?" He said in dis-belief._

_"Ohh right...you mean my _boyfriend_? Yeah we're lovey dovey like that" She smirked and turned around to open her car door before feeling a harsh hand grab her arm and turn her around._

_"Since when?" He breathed huskily in her ear/_

_"Ex_cuse_ me?" She said harshly, yanking her arm from his grasp._

_"Well...was he your boyfriend when you were making out with me in the classroom?!" He asked, staring her down._

_"No...more around the time when you were fucking that cunt in the janitor's closet" She said in mock-sweetness while opening her car door and getting in. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be. See you at the game tonight _Luke_" She said, a fake smile still on her face as she slammed the car door and sped off, leaving Lucas standing there to ponder in his broody way._

**End Flashback**

"Brooke! Hey over here!" Bevin, one of her fellow cheerleaders called to her, waving her over.

Brooke gave her a fake smile and waved back before turning to face Nathan as he got out of the car. She placed both hands on his smooth cheeks and leaned in, kissing him deeply. Nathan, taken by surprise, responded immediately and placed his hands on her ass, under her skirt. He grinned to himself as he felt a pair of black, lace undies.

_Knew it._

He thought, referring to the fact that she wasn't wearing her cheer bloomers.

Brooke giggled into the kiss as he gently squeezed her behind.

_Now _this _is the Nathan that I know..._

She thought as she pulled away and winked.

"Peyton's coming over after the game but I'll see you at the party tonight right?"

"Well...seeing as it is at _my _house...yeah I think I'll see you" He said with a smirk.

"Whatever I forgot. Bye boyfriend!" She said, loud enough for the cheerleaders to hear her and swoon with envy. Nathan playfully slapped her on the ass as she sped off and leaned against his car, a grin on his face as he watched his 'girlfriend' bounce over to her friends. He was almost in some sort of daze. And then Whitey interupted.

"NATHAN! GET YOUR ASS ON THE COURTS! I'M NOT GONNA HAVE YOU SLACKIN TONIGHT!"

"Yeah yeah yeah coach I'm goin..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Nathan Scott for the win! AND IT'S IN! IT'S GOOD! RAVENS WIN!"

Loud cheers came over the entire gymnasium as Nathan was lifted into the air by his teammates. Well, almost all- while Lucas was happy for the win, he refused to help lift Nathan up.

Once Nathan's feet were back on the ground he was congratulated with back slaps and high fives. But then he was her. The most sexiest girl running towards him, hair bouncing behind her as she jumped into his arms, bringing her feet up behind her as her arms wrapped around his neck. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled before leaning in and sharing a long, passionate kiss. It was the most wonderful, most romantic, most _perfect _scene anyone could ever lay eyes on.

If only it were real.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Ok so if I didn't already know that you and Nathan were faking it I would've _totally _thought that little 'jumping in the arms' scene you guys pulled off after the game was real...I mean you guys looked so sincere..." Peyton said as she rummaged through Brooke's closet for something to wear.

"Oh whatever P.Sawyer. Get over it. I mean...it's all fake. No feelings...no...sincerity. No nothing." Brooke smirked as she too rummaged through her closet for possible outfit choices.

"_Please_...You're telling me you have absolutely no feelings for Nathan? Other then the lustful ones" Peyton asked with a look of dis-belief.

"Peyton. You know me. And you know that there is no chance in hell that me and Nathan are ever gonna be more then what we are. I mean gag me. I'm not that kind of girl" She sais defensively while pulling out a pair of True Religion 'Joey' Jeans.

"Alright...but Brooke..?" Brooke turned to her friend who wore a look of concern on her face. "Just think...are you trying to convince me...or yourself?"

Brooke smirked at her and rolled her eyes while searching for a top to wear.

"Whatever P.Sawyer. Just get dressed. Try these they might be small enough to fit your skinny ass"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer stood side by side in the doorway of Nathan's beach house looking like devils in an angel's costume. Brooke was dressed in her True Religion 'Joey' jeans with a silk camisole in ivory with black lace. On her feet were her favorite pair of Steve Madden open toe pump heels. Her chocolate locks were straight and pulled half up, teased at the crown with long side bangs framing her face. Peyton was clad in Diesel black skinny jeans with black flats. On the top she was wearing a white, tight, Blue tattoo tee shirt with a vee neck. Her hair was in loose curls as usually and they both had on sexy, clean eyeliner.

Together, they looked like trouble.

"Over here Dim!" Brooke shouted as Tim came over with a handful of beers. Brooke snatched two for herself and two for Peyton. The fell onto the couch together giggling as they challenged each other to a chugging contest which ended up with both of them tying.

"Alright time for shots!" Brooke giggled as they were magically presented with 10 shots each. Which disapeared down their throat within three minutes. Brooke stood up...well, tried to, and fell right to the floor- causing even more laughter.

Then, out of no where, Brooke felt herself being scooped up into the air in a pair of strong, muscular arms. She looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes of none other then Nathan Scott.

Bet you weren't expecting _that_, huh?

He brought her out to the front porch and sat her down on the swinging bench while kneeling down to come eye to eye with her.

"Hey you ok? You took quite the fall in there..."

"I'm fucking fine Nathan jesus you don't have to me baby..." She said, waving him off.

He tilted his head and gave her a confused look as his eyes squinched up in that adorably irresistable way.

"What...?"

"I saaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiid you don't have to BABY ME!" She shouted, only this time she got the words right.

Nathan frowned and Brooke could sense him changing right before her very eyes. No. He couldn't change. If he changed then she was screwed. The plan would be screwed. Everything would be screwed. Hell...who was she kidding? He was Nathan Scott...he'd never change...right?

"I'm just worried...I mean I know we're not really together but-"

"Yeah that's right Nathan, we're NOT together. You're nothing to me" She spat venomously as she stood up and grabbed a random guy who had been walking down the stairs. She kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed her back for about 7 seconds before she pushed him away and down the stairs. She turned to look at Nathan who stared right back at her, a mixture of pain, anger and dis-belief in his eyes as she shook her head in an almost tired way.

"See Nathan? Nothing." She said while watching him stand up and push past her, back into the party.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke pushed her way past everyone in the crowded party before finding Peyton and flopping down on the couch with her.

"Aww I saw your knight in shining Nathan come save you when you fell! How romantic!" She said batting her eyelashes dramatically.

Brooke smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever...get me another beer"

As if she had her own magic geenie, a guy placed a beer right infront of her for her to drink.

Well it just couldn't get better then that, huh?

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Brooke's ears perked up as she and Peyton gave each other a look.

"Come on..." Peyton took Brooke's hand and pulled her over to the crowded area where the obnoxious 'GO'S!' were coming from.

"Out of my way jackass!" Peyton growled as they finally made their way to the scene.

There, standing on top of the pool table, was Nathan Scott with none other then Rachel Getina. His hands were shoved up her shirt, probably trying to squeeze her invisible breasts as she left multiple hickeys all over his body. His eyes were open and looking directly at Brooke as Rachel nibbled on his ear and looked at her as well, a knowing smile on her face. Nathan's eyes were full of anger and hurt as Brooke's began to swell up with tears.

"Aw what's a matter Brookie? Gonna cry?" She grinned devilishly as Brooke turned on heel and ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving as hard as she could before her eyes landed on a very sexy Lucas Scott who was leaning against the wall. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to pull him up the stairs, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Wha- Brooke what's going on?" He asked, confused.

"You're about to get lucky"


	7. You Hurt Me So Good

**Ch.7:** You Hurt Me So Good

**A/N:** Wow guys, its actually been a year, almost. I apologize for the mind-numbing cliffhanger that I have left you all with. I don't know how it happened but somehow I just blew off my fan fiction for a while, and I'm sorry for that. This year was a horrible year for me in more ways then one. Boy troubles, getting in trouble with COPS (never good), failed science and needed summer school, etc etc. It just was awful and I'm hoping my sophomore year will help me with my clean start, otherwise I'm terribly screwed.

Wish me luck, I'm going to need LOTS of it- and enjoy the 7th chapter.

**P.S.** Please let me know your thoughts on the story, it'll help me a lot with wanting to continue it. It's a tough one but I have high hopes for the outcome..

YAY BRATHAN/BRUCAS ANGST!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan was going to regret this. Nobody made Brooke Davis cry, _EVER_. She doesn't cry, it's a scientific fact. Ad Brooke drunkenly led Lucas up stairs, she began to imagine all of the things people will be saying about her come Monday.

"_Ouu, looks like the bitch _does_ have feelings!"_

"_Hey she's not so tough after all!"_

"_Fake skank"_

"_Stupid slut. As if they could actually be in a serious relationship, better yet together"_

Usually Brooke didn't let what people say bother her, but tonight was different. She had let her guard down. And with Brooke Davis, you can _never_ let your guard down.

It was dark and the bed was freshly made and smelled of clean laundry. There was always something about other people's beds that turned Brooke on. She loved them, the feel, the scent, the possibilities…

"Brooke- come on…I mean, why are we…? Why are you…?" Lucas tried to get the words out but found it rather hard seeing as he had an extremely hot brunette trailing kisses down his now bare stomach.

Yes, hard seemed to be the right word…

"Shh, less mouth, more tongue" She grinned wickedly as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, tossing them into the pile which consisted of her shoes and camisole.

"Br-"

Her soft mouth came crashing down onto his once more as she straddled his boxer clad lap. Her large hands found their way to her tiny waist and down to her perky ass. He wanted nothing more then to throw her against the wall and fuck her brains out. That's how he was. Back at his old school he was notorious for nights like these, believe it or not.

..But something just felt, _off._

"Brooke, come on stop…STOP!"

Lucas pushed her off of him slightly and stood up, bringing his hands to his head while pacing back and forth like some sort of lunatic.

"We can't do this Brooke.. it's…it's _wrong_. I don't know why but it _is_.." He took a deep breath and looked at the girl he thought could maybe change him. "I'm sorry"

Brooke's eyes went from being big with a look of rejection to going into narrow slits. She stood up and pulled her jeans back on, followed by her shoes and cami.

"You know Lucas, I thought you were a good guy, possibly maybe even a good lay. Who was I _fucking_ kidding?" She was shaking, she felt it, and she couldn't control it.

"You just missed out on what could've been the best night of your entire, pathetic life. You thought Rachel was good? You haven't seen fucking _anything_ yet" She began, only inches away from his face. "And sadly for you, you never will" She scoffed and grabbed her purse before fixing her hair and make up in the bedroom mirror.

"Oh and by the way, whoever you end up fucking tonight- when you slide your cock into the faceless whore deeper and deeper as she moans your name, I know you'll be thinking of me and how good I'd ride you. But sweetheart, this is NEVER, going to happen again. And you can trust me on that"

And with one last smile dipped in sarcasm, she turned on Jimmy Choo, and left. Lucas standing open mouthed in the distance.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Fucking…curb.."

Stumbling over a curb which Brooke could've sworn wasn't there before, she made her way home and nearly tripped through her front door when a tiny piece of paper on her kitchen table caught her eye…

Aiden- 617-851-2309 

Her heart stopped as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number on the faded piece of paper. Aiden was the man who promised to help her personally measure her chest size from Hot Topic. And boy was he fine…

"Hello?"

His voice was husky, like hers. And it made her wet inside, she needed it. Bad.

"Hello Aiden." She purred into the phone, her husky voice giving his a run for his money. "Its Brooke Davis, you gave me your number while checking out at Hot Topic. And don't act like you forgot because I know I'm _impossible_ to forget" She smiled seductively, as if he could see her.

"Well hello Ms. Davis, and you're right- I could never forget a face like yours, not to mention that body…"

h

"How about you come over and I'll give you a private show?"

"When and where?"

"Now. 105 Grant Street. Oh, and Aiden? You better hurry up. I _hate_ waiting" And with that, she hung up, excited that _some_one wanted her tonight.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

DING-DONG 

She had gotten changed for the occasion and was now wearing a pair of very lacy, very scandalous, Victoria's Secret hot pink panties, and a matching bra. She had her black Juicy Couture sweat suit on as well.

Hey, you gotta make 'em work for it.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a tattooed God. He was even more gorgeous then the last time she saw him.

"Hey beautiful" He smirked and walked in, closing the door behind him before swooping down and taking her lips with hers.

What, no coffee and doughnuts?

She kissed him back passionately. He tasted of beer and cigarettes and smelled of sweet cologne.

"Mmm.." She moaned into his mouth as he violently threw her against the wall.

Hmm..kinky…

He unzipped her hoodie and let it slide off her shoulders as he trailed kisses down her tummy until he reached the top of her pants. He slipped his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down, allowing her to step out of them.

"Fuck me. Hard. I need it" She whined in her sexy, raspy voice.

He grinned hungrily and removed his shirt, revealing what looked like a 12-pack and even more chest tattoos.

Brooke liked what she saw to say the least.

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and brought her into the kitchen where he laid he sat her down on the table and spread her legs.

"You fuckin' wet, huh?"

"Yes.." She mumbled, tilting her head back as he removed the tiny barrier of fabric.

He caught her eye before dipping his head down to her wet, pulsing pussy, and began to eat her out.

She screamed. If there was a professional job for this, he'd be the President of the company.

He licked deep inside her before sucking hard on her clit, eating all of her juices as if he needed them to survive.

She yelped and placed a hand on his head, holding him there.

"I- I- I'm gonna…"

But before she could finish he abruptly stopped and slid off his pants and boxers. He pulled her to him by her legs and shoved himself into her with such force that Brooke felt pain for a moment.

He was HUGE.

She felt as if she were on ecstasy. It was amazing. Orgasm after orgasm. He gave her the joy ride of her life.

He began to rub her clit with his fingers as they both came together, lost in the world of their own pleasure.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Aiden had left. He grabbed a bagel, kissed her goodbye, and told her to call him up again some time if she ever wanted to have more fun.

Then he left.

She felt dirty. Used, almost. Although she had called him, she felt funny. She was never the one to be left after events like these. She was always the one leaving, the one having the last word.

She felt sick. She needed to get out of there, and fast.

She pulled on some dirty, old jeans and a tank top, pulling a black zip up hoodie over her shoulders.

It was already five in the morning and she had 17 missed calls from Peyton, 8 from Lucas, and 2 from Nathan.

She hadn't bothered calling any of them back.

She had decided to go to the River Court to just sit and think for a bit. Believe it or not but Brooke's childhood revolved mostly around that place. She missed it sometimes.

Sitting down on the picnic bench, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself, head resting on her knee. Her face was void of any and all make up and her hair was probably a complete mess, but she didn't care. It wasn't as if people would be here this early on a Saturday.

She cried. Not sobbing, although she wanted to, but just cried. Soft, silent, tears. She didn't exactly know what she was crying for but for some reason, it felt way over due.

"Don't cry, Cheery"

She abruptly wiped away her tears, hoping she could play it off as if she were just…having an eye drop attack or something.

She looked up into the warmest pair of chocolate eyes she had ever known, and just broke down all over again, this time sobbing in a highly, unattractive way.

"Shh, shh" He said, trying to comfort her while sitting down on the bench next to her and cradling her in his arms.

"There there, don't cry baby. I'm here… I'm not going anywhere" He cooed as he stroked her head and rocked her back and forth.

"I love you, Brooke"

She sobbed harder now. She didn't deserve to have a friend like him. She didn't deserve to have a friend at all. She didn't deserve anything.

"I- l- love you t- too J- Jake" She said through her sobs."

And she meant it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What the- What time…?!" She mumbled as she turned to face her clock, shocked by the neon green numbers.

3:22 in the afternoon.

She sat up abruptly and looked around her room, nothing was there. But then she saw something that caught her eye- and everything from that morning came flooding back to her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jake scooped her up into his arms and carried her all the way home as she nuzzled into his neck and fell asleep. His shirt was stained with her tears but he didn't give two shits about it. As long as his Brookie was ok, then he was ok._

_He placed her down onto her bed and brought a blanket over her as she began to stir._

"_Thank you, Jake- I really appreciate it"_

"_No problem, Cheery" He smiled, using his childhood nickname for her. _

_Brooke and Jake's parents had been best friends back in the day, making Brooke and Jake inseparable since birth, pretty much. _

_He was 7 months older then her and had been watching over her since for as long as he could remember. _

_Then that one summer, she changed. And not for the better._

"_Hey…is that our old scrapbook thing we started in like, 5__th__ grade?" He asked her with a laugh as he pulled it out from where it was peeking under the bed._

"_Oh god… We were such dweebs"_

"_Psh, speak for yourself. I was cool" He grinned and she smacked him in the stomach._

_Things felt right for once._

"_Wow…things sure have changed, huh?" He asked while thumbing through the old, worn pages._

"_We were eleven, Jake. If we hadn't changed I'd have no boobs and you'd still be eating glue" She smirked and snuggled next to him lovingly._

"_Sometimes I wish we were eleven again" He admitted while looking down at her._

_  
"Hey Brooke…"_

"_Yeah?"_

_He was about to say something, she could tell. After moments of silence he just gave her a small, sad smile and shook his head._

"_Never mind…"_

END FLASHBACK 

They both knew what he was going to ask. And they both knew the answer.

The question was going to be, 'Are things ever going to go back to how they were?'.

And the answer was going to be, and always will be, 'No. Never.'

Brooke found herself sobbing more as she hugged onto the now empty space next to her on her bed where Jake's body had once been. She sobbed for the loss of innocence, forgotten friendships, and change.

Come Monday this will all be over.

And with that thought in mind, she curled up back under her blankets, and went back to sleep.


End file.
